


Opening Night

by WriteEditLife



Series: SweetVee Seduction Series [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dressed Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, POV First Person, Pops - Freeform, Teen Angst, fun night out, serving looks, southside serpents, speakeasy, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteEditLife/pseuds/WriteEditLife
Summary: Veronica and Sweet Pea have a moment at the opening of her speakeasy in 3x03.





	Opening Night

The night was finally here. After a tumultuous summer, between prepping for Archie’s trial and preparing the speakeasy, Veronica finally felt like things were coming together. Months ago, when she made the deal for Pop’s with Hiram, she had never felt more confident in her decision to make her own choices and not live under his puppeteering anymore. She spent the summer months planning, building and creating the speakeasy from a simple idea in her mind to the elegant and majestic club she was currently standing in.

Veronica has never felt readier to strike out on her own and build her own empire, without her family’s help, but doing it was still a daunting task. The stress over Archie didn’t help. She culled her tears after he was led away in chains to jail, she locked away those feelings and used them as fuel to keep breaking apart her father’s agenda.

If you had asked her when she moved to Riverdale, Veronica never would have believed she would walk away from her father, from her family name and her legacy. But as the truth about him had slowly begun to unravel between his involvement with Clifford Blossom, the prison plan, the Picken’s statue, convincing her mother to run for mayor against Fred, and now taking her beloved Archiekins from her, Veronica say the devil everyone else did. _And she was his daughter._

At least she got some satisfaction is telling him in person that she was no longer his daughter, and while stoic face wasn’t a surprise, Veronica could see the way her words pierced his eyes, the truth being spoken between them after a few months finally hitting him just how much he destroyed his relationship with his only blood child.

Buying the Whyte Wyrm out from under her father had been one of her prouder moments, but creating the speakeasy gave Veronica a sense of independence and pride that her family name and fortune would never have afforded her.

Veronica hadn’t had many reasons to smile recently, but standing here the middle of all of her hard work, she couldn’t help but let a small grin overtake her face. In just minutes the entire place would be packed with her friends, Serpents, Bulldogs, northsiders and southsiders alike. _Her chosen family._

She had heard whispers of Sweet Pea’s fling with Josie, even witnessing it with her own eyes at Cheryl’s Labor Day pool party. Initially, she felt surprised due to his consistent hatred of the northside, but apparently being forced to take refuge among the world you’ve grown up to hate brew some compromise. _That makes two of us._

She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. Opening them, she glanced down towards the floor, her dark eyes sweeping over her deep purple evening gown completely adorned with purple sequins. The simple back belt around her waist had a golden bow clasp, and it caught a small reflection from the lights above her head. Veronica’s eyes then swept up to the stage, where Josie would be fabulously singing. The hardwood floor was only slightly raised, one silver 1950s style microphone set in the stand in the center of the stage, complete with a daunting red velvet curtain behind it with yellow tassels adorning the top.

Looking to her right, the high bar ran almost the length of the far wall, the bartender’s glass so polished, her gown glistened as if it were made entirely of diamonds. The bar was fully stocked of course, thanks to Reggie. Her eyes swept around the remainder of the room next, the small tables and chairs spread across the small space. The ceiling lights shown like light beams through the hazy room, basking a table top or chair leg in soft light as though preparing for the coming festivities.

Veronica sighed again and looked toward the door. Great things would be happening tonight. It wasn’t just a feeling. There was something in the air, like a promise of her ambition coming to fruition. She closed her eyes again and let the silence of the place consume her. Almost immediately she could feel the room come to life, the soft jazz music playing from the stage, patrons milling about around her, the stench of alcohol lingering in the air for a true roaring 20’s feel.

She imagined her friends, Betty and Jughead or Cheryl and Toni, her favorite power couple ascending the red-carpeted stairs dressed to the nines, fitting in to the Great Gatsby design scheme in a way that would make Jay Gatsby proud. Veronica’s smile grew at the thought, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while. This was going to be a magical night. Which means I can expect interference from Hiram at some point.

****

Sweet Pea was excited about tonight. The summer days had been long and hot, and while living out of tents on the northside wasn’t exactly a picnic, it made a part of him miss living in the trailer park. The summer days also brought a lot of firsts, like their first animal rescue, first pool party and his first fling. He never pictured himself as the kind of guy to go out with a northsider, but here he was meeting Josie throughout the summer for some “fun.” _How things have changed._

Last year Sweet Pea was barging up to Archie Andrews’ door looking for a fight, now he’s attending pool parties, making out with northsiders in public while Andrews’ throws a football around shirtless. There must be something in the water.

The black hood fiasco, Jughead taking over the Serpents and the Ghoulies taking the southside had really changed Riverdale for the worse. The northsiders had embraced the Serpents in their own way, getting familiar with each other by attending school together and living in closer proximity to each other. The town was no longer divided like it once was, or rather the line between good and evil was now drawn with the correct people on either side.

But tonight, none of that mattered. Tonight was the grand opening of Veronica Lodge’s speakeasy. Sweet Pea has constantly been impressed by Veronica’s strength of character from the first moment he saw her shoot a gun into the air at the rumble. He had watched her crumble while singing at the Whyte Wyrm, as she embraced the southsiders at Riverdale High, how she ran for student council and faced her father’s wrath after having Archie arrested. If the Serpents and Bulldogs now had a common enemy, it was Hiram Lodge. _And his daughter was on their side._

He hadn’t seen her much this summer, too busy helping the Serpents and Jughead figure out how to keep the Ghoulies at bay. But he knew she was hard at work building up her speakeasy. At first, he was skeptical about this new business venture, all though if anyone could jazz up a sleepy space like the basement of Pop’s it was a Lodge.

Sweet Pea sighed loudly, rising from his chair in front of the roaring fire and reaching for his suit coat. He wasn’t much for nice clothes, not having much of them growing up. His Serpent jacket was like a second skin, but he left that in his tent, as he had no need for it tonight. For tonight he was dressed to impress. _Getting dressed up for a girl, another first._

Sweet Pea carefully pulled the blue coat over his shoulders, leaving the zipper undone since it really wasn’t that cold out yet. He then smoothed down his skinny black tie and ran his fingers through his unruly black locks. His dark jeans were dusky thank god, from sitting next to the fire since sundown, and his motorcycle boots were black as night, not that anyone was going to be looking at his feet.

Since it was the opening of Veronica’s speakeasy, all the young Serpents were going to be there for support. Jughead would be with Betty, Toni with Cheryl and he would spend most of the night chilling with Fangs and getting to see Josie really sing. Veronica would look stunning of course, and everyone would be on the lookout for Hiram, no way he would pass up a chance to ruin his own blood from having success without him.

Sweet Pea was pulled from his thoughts when Cheryl and Toni appeared hand in hand near the fire, both looking radiant and smiling happily. Fangs was a few steps behind them, also adjusting his jacket for the night. After a few quips from Cheryl about looking their best, the group headed for their vehicles to start the fun festivities. _And what a night it will be._

***  
The opening was in full swing, and honestly, Veronica cheeks were hurting with how much genuine smiling she was doing. Cheryl and Toni looked stunning walking arm and arm together, and of course, Cheryl has posted a lovely photo of Veronica’s outfit to her Instagram Stories to eternally commemorate the night.

Veronica had worked hard, with Reggie’s help, to make the place look elegant and sheik, watching her wonderful patrons that came out to support her. Now that her friends had arrived, Veronica was eager to get the night started, and now that drinks were flowing freely, it was time for Josie to bring the house down. She quickly scanned the room and found the tall and unmistakable frame of Sweet Pea, standing near the bar having a conversation with Fangs. He wasn’t wearing a Serpents jacket, none of them were, as they had happily complied with Veronica’s dress code under veiled threats of violence.

As Veronica made her way over, she took a rather good long look at him, not really seeing him all summer had definitely taken its toll on her memory of him. Although the suit jacket across his shoulders may have contributed to her staring. He was even wearing a tie, and it was a long, skinny one which she would have pegged as sometime Dilton Doiley would have worn. Thinking quickly, Veronica realized it was the same tie he wore to Midge’s funeral. At least this is a happier occasion to be formal.

Veronica came to a stop in front of Sweet Pea, who immediately turned to face her, squaring his broad shoulders and fixing her with a gentle but focused gaze, his way to showing she had his full attention.

Even in her stiletto heels, her 5’2’’ frame was no match for his 6’3’’ frame, their height difference still apparent. Their faces were much closer together though, so Sweet Pea didn’t exactly need to lean down as much as he did to speak softly with her. Her type A personality kicked in, making sure he and Fangs were having fun and the business woman side of her triple checking that Josie was ready, as she has sequestered herself in the dressing room for more than an hour. _Once a diva, always a diva._

Having not spent much time together, face to face, Veronica took this moment to really study his face. For months now, it seemed like that communicated their emotions through their eyes, conveying their mutual understanding of their town situations and family ties. It struck Veronica that this was the first time she was truly alone with Sweet Pea, even though Fangs was just a step away he was consumed with his drink, and she felt like they were alone in a crowded room. _And they were._

She felt completely comfortable near him, and had no problem discussing business. His dark eyes bore into hers intently, and she could see the way to took in her words without hesitation or judgment and answered back, relieving her anxiety about the night’s events and success. She hadn’t even touched him and yet she felt that they were once again on the same wavelength, making sure they were both okay without really saying it.

“Ronnie,” Veronica faintly heard her named called by Reggie, glancing sideways quickly to see him stop just a few steps away from them, a grim look on his face, his lips pressed together thinly and his brow deeply furrowed.

Veronica raised her left hand briefly, well aware that Sweet Pea still had his head lowered towards her. Her fingers grazed his jacket covered wrist, much like it had that first day he had walked into Riverdale High, except without a threat of violence from Reggie. _Oh, how things had changed._

She knew their moment was over and she didn’t need to glance back at Sweet Pea’s face to know he knew the same, yet Veronica did it anyway. She was met with his dark eyes still fixed to hers, his hair jolting slightly at his sharp nod, as he realized she was stepping away and telling her not to worry. _He had it covered._

Veronica took a breath as she released his wrist, stepping away from the comfort she drew from that touch and braced herself for Reggie’s words.

***

Sweet Pea had been standing near the bar with Fangs the first time he spotted her. Veronica was hard to miss with her purple sequined dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She had her “I’m cool and collected” Lodge mask on, but Sweet Pea could see the slight anxiety in her eyes. She was bracing herself for things to go wrong tonight. He chatted with Fangs lightly as he watched out of the corner of his eye as she greeted Cheryl and Toni, and watched the crowd nearly part as Betty and Jughead strolled in arm and arm. _Serpent Royalty for sure._

Just minutes later, a spark of light caught Sweet Pea’s eye and that’s when he saw her. Veronica was walking straight towards him, no doubt triple checking that they were happy with the bar service and there were no complaints or issues from unwanted intruders. Veronica came to a stop in front of him and Sweet Pea automatically turned his full attention to her, as Fangs became intensely interested in his drink, with no intention of eavesdropping.

As Veronica went through her greeting and swiftly made sure that things were running smoothly, Josie was ready to perform and no one had tried to spoil the opening night, Sweet Pea was struck by just how close he was standing to Veronica. She was a bit taller, her heels giving her petite frame a boost, and her bright eyes practically sparkled under the soft lights at the bar. Her posture was all business, but Sweet Pea could see the slight relaxation behind her irises as he assured her Josie was ready for her debut and the Serpents were ready and willing if there was any trouble.

He didn’t realize how much he missed their connection until she was standing right there in front of him. They had never really been alone together, as most of their communications were silent and across crowded rooms. Now they were standing feet apart in a crowded room, so that was progress. He continued to look intently into Veronica’s dark eyes, making sure she knew she didn’t have to worry and hoping she would lighten up a bit.

Sweet Pea heard her name being called behind him, the unmistakable voice of Reggie Mantle, booming with clear concern. He watched her glance back and could see the walls behind her eyes go up immediately, which made him tense his jaw and prepare for whatever Veronica may need him for. His breath caught for a moment when he felt her warm fingers touch his right wrist, just like they had that day at Riverdale High, but this time much softer. More of a comforting gesture than a clear message not to start a fist fight.

Veronica suddenly looked back at time, receiving a sharp nod as her eyes spoke the unspoken question of whether they were on the same page. He offered a tight smile, as her fingers drifted away from his wrist and he heard her take a soft breath and she stepped away. Sweet Pea resumed his spot next to Fangs at the bar, quietly aware of Veronica and Reggie, both visibly tense, walking back up to Pop’s. Veronica was more than capable of handling herself and this was her night to prove it. He couldn’t see anyone, not even Hiram, stupid enough to test that, but he and the rest of the Serpents were here for Veronica if she needed it. _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated! 
> 
> On tumblr as @dreamer757


End file.
